


This Charming Man

by peanutsy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I would say sorry but I'm not really so, I'm a little mortified lol, M/M, My First Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stonathan - Freeform, That's a lie, and it is straight smut, bottom!Steve, top!jonathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutsy/pseuds/peanutsy
Summary: A lazy day in the Harrington household.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	This Charming Man

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so. Never published anything like this before, let alone anything this uh explicit. So if anyone actually ends up reading this thing, I'd appreciate any kind of constructive criticism/feedback on how it reads and stuff.
> 
> Unbetaed (literally had to Google to check if I'm using that right, wow) so, y'know, if anything needs fixing please let me know.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for taking the time and stopping by. If anyone ever does. Oh God. I'm not freaking out.
> 
> Title from This Charming Man by The Smiths

Jonathan was half sprawled across Steve’s chest, their legs tangled together every which way as they shifted and readjusted. Steve’s hand is burrowed into Jonathan’s hair, lightly scratching his scalp and occasionally running his fingers through them, pushing them up and away from his face to undo whatever mess he’d made with his ministrations. The sweat from their previous activities having cooled off some time ago, they lay there lazily, curled into each other’s spaces, cuddling and napping in turns. 

Steve's fingers were caressing lightly down his arm, sides and back, whatever stretch of skin he could reach with his free hand. Jonathan had his head tucked under Steve’s chin, nuzzling into his neck and pillowing his head on Steve’s chest, watching his own fingers run through the frankly astonishing amount of chest hair across Steve’s chest where he stole a few cat naps. 

Now though, they’re both awake and murmuring and giggling softly to each other about everything and nothing at all. Steve buries his nose into Jonathan’s hair, inhales deeply like he’s savouring it, pressing soft, light kisses into his forehead, making Jonathan feel warm and safe to degrees of which he doesn’t have words to explain.

They were alone in Steve’s house for a change, his parents MIA as usual. When Jonathan asked where to this time, Steve scoffed and waved a dismissive hand like it didn’t matter. Jonathan supposed it didn’t, but he doesn’t miss the tightness in Steve’s shoulders or the faint furrow between his eyes and how his lips press together in a straight line as Steve looked away to nothing at all before turning back with a slapped-on grin and a swift change in subject. Steve doesn’t often discuss his parents as the subject often makes him at first irritated and frustrated in turns, then irate and usually ends with Steve in a maudlin mood so Jonathan tries not to push. He just makes his home and his family as open to Steve as possible, while trying not to get caught up in his own rage at Steve’s parents’ indifference. Which is why they’re most often found hanging out at the Byers’ place than here. His family, bless their hearts, welcomed Steve without question and he’s never felt as grateful and as blessed for them-- otherworldly monster incidents notwithstanding.

“We should probably eat something,” Jonathan mumbles into his neck, peppering it with light kisses and breathing Steve in.

Jonathan’s not sure if there’s even any food in the Harrington’s pantry or when Steve last went shopping but he knew hunger was something they’ll have to deal with eventually.

“Mmhm,” Steve replies sleepily, relaxing further into the mattress and tugging Jonathan’s knee fully across his hips as Jonathan continues to rub his chest and nuzzle his neck, like he was about to melt into the bed under Jonathan’s gentle ministrations.

His fingers dance over Jonathan’s skin with lazy intent under the thin sheet they’ve pulled over themselves. Jonathan takes a peek at his face and finds him with his eyes closed and a sleepy yet content quirk of a smile on his face. Jonathan loved to see all the different ways Steve smiled, a little current of thrill at being able to catalogue what they all meant. The best ones were always the small private ones, just a small curl of his lips that always came with a soft, slow blinking of hooded eyes, crinkling on the sides almost at a squint, like his eyes were smiling out at him, radiating soft warmth and reaching across the space towards Jonathan.

This particular one meant that it would take a lot more work than gentle prodding to get Steve moving and out of bed, content as he is. Still sleepy then. But Jonathan was done napping. He nudges his nose into Steve’s neck more pointedly and follows it up with a kiss.

“Steve,” he says.

Steve rumbles a sound of acknowledgement and tugs Jonathan fully over his sprawled naked body, lazily rubbing against each part of Jonathan’s skin that makes contact with his own. Jonathan can feel the stirrings of interest on both lower halves of their bodies and huffs out a laugh.

“ _Steve_ ,” he tries again, trying to lift his head to catch the other man’s eye but Steve’s hand is still buried in his hair and stops him pretty effectively. Steve is still lazily rubbing against him, his dick at half mast but seemingly with no urgency to address either of their growing erections, content with just feeling Jonathan against him, for now.

Amused and slightly exasperated, he starts kissing Steve’s neck and collarbone with intent, running his hand through his chest hair and letting his nails catch on Steve’s nipples. There’s a hitch in his breath before he sighs long and slow over Jonathan’s head, sinking further into the mattress, his hips undulating slowly.

“Babe, we need to eat,” Jonathan murmurs in between kisses and light bites over his collarbone.

“Mm, could eat you right up,” Steve mumbles into his ear, laughter in his sleepy voice.

Jonathan huffs and bites hard into his collarbone for  _ that  _ ridiculous line, honestly. Unbelievable.

Steve makes a sound at the back of his throat and his back arches slightly in response, making their hips press firmly against each other. As much as Jonathan was enjoying this lazy teasing, he was pretty set on getting food sorted right now before he had to endure Steve’s whining about  _ starving to death  _ while waiting  _ forever  _ for the pizza to arrive because he was a dramatic asshole.

“Come on. We’ll have plenty of time for that later,” Jonathan reasons.

“That’s not what you said earlier when you tore my pants off and started blowing me by my front door,” Steve replies in a low teasing voice, half-distracted as his hips are still shifting against Jonathan, slowly getting harder.

“Fuck you,” Jonathan chuckles, low and right in his ear.

Jonathan felt Steve’s dick give a mighty twitch as he groaned, “Oh God,  _ yes _ ,” and then his mouth clicked shut and he went completely still.

Jonathan blinked as his brain tried to catch up to what just happened in the last few seconds to result in the Steve statue he was suddenly lying on and carefully dislodged Steve’s fingers from his hair as he tried to meet Steve’s eye. Tries because Steve is currently looking everywhere else but at him as the tips of his ears go red and a light blush races across his cheeks.

“Alright, fine, let’s go order some pies or whatever,” he mutters, trying to shift Jonathan off of him, changing the subject to literally run away if he could get away with it but Jonathan makes like an octopus and holds on tighter, unwittingly pressing both their erections together. They both moan as Steve helplessly tilts his hips up.

Jonathan takes a few seconds to reorient himself, finds Steve’s eyes when he finally looks up and kisses him softly, trying not to scare him away- he was skittish enough on the topic as it is.

Jonathan trailed soft kisses over his face and jaw as Steve started to relax again, finally landing where his jaw meets his ear, nuzzling where Jonathan knows he likes.

“Is that something you’d want to try?” He murmurs, low and soft into Steve’s ear as Steve tenses again. It’s always been Jonathan before, not that Jonathan has any complaints. Steve’s never really showed an interest, more than happy with blowjobs and fucking Jonathan when they could and anyway, Jonathan had less hang ups about it. He’d been fingering himself a while now and had ended up half-showing, half-guiding an extremely nervous Steve the first time around, who was worried about screwing up and hurting him, going slow and sweet until Jonathan, fed up and frustrated, taunted him and riled him up enough to get his ass in gear.

Anyway, he wasn’t going to push Steve into anything he was uncomfortable with, so he never brought it up. But Jonathan would be a filthy liar if he didn’t admit to daydreaming about fucking Steve hard into the mattress while fucking into his fist when he was alone in bed. They were both fully hard by now though, so Jonathan presses his dick against Steve’s as it twitches again at his question.

Jonathan could see from his peripheral vision that Steve was going redder by the second as he rocks against Jonathan, mouth trying to form words and his body shifting restlessly under him, like he couldn’t get the words out.

“Because I would love to open you up, love to know what you feel like inside, if that’s what you want too,” Jonathan whispers, like it’s a secret. “We don’t have to go all the way if you’re not ready for that, we can stop whenever you want,” Jonathan continues, leaving teasing little kisses and bites around his ear, “Whatever you want,” as he watches the flush on Steve’s face travel down his neck, the hitch in his breath, his ears fully red now.

“What do you want, baby?” Jonathan encourages.

Steve grinds his dick against his as Jonathan talks into his ear, making soft choked off sounds like he can’t help himself from reacting to the things Jonathan was saying.

“Y-you… Yes,” he gasps, like the words were being torn out of him. Heaving a gust of breath as if expelling the depths of his lungs of all air.

“Yes?” Jonathan asks, finally lifting his head to meet Steve’s eyes, smiling softly.

“I.. I wanna try... Y-yeah,” he admitted nervously, bashful as his flush follows him fetchingly down to his chest, still not quite looking at Jonathan.

“God, how are you this pretty,” Jonathan marvels, making Steve go redder than he already was, shooting a half-hearted glare up at Jonathan, a small pout forming on his lips even as his hips were unconsciously shifting up in response.

Jonathan shifted up slightly, smiling down at him, slowly drinking him in. It’s so rare for Steve to get bashful and shy, it was a treat for Jonathan to witness it. Even in bed, Steve usually took the lead. Even though Jonathan suspects Steve secretly enjoyed being commandeered and taken care of from the times Jonathan would get a little carried away yanking at his hair and then caressing him apologetically. The way his pupils would expand in response was kind of thrilling. Filing that thought away for later, he took a minute to snap a mental picture in his head since running off to grab his camera was probably inappropriate at this moment, so he’d just have to make do.

Steve was getting restless again, hands gripping and letting go of his hips, eyes darting to and then away from his face. Jonathan tilt his head, catching his eyes, finally, slowly lowering himself over Steve until they were breathing the same space.

“I’m gonna make it so good for you, baby, I promise” Jonathan murmurs, rubbing his nose alongside Steve’s. Steve looked up at him, flushed and wide-eyed, looking both like he couldn’t quite believe his luck and yet nervous as all hell.

Jonathan kissed him then, proper, one hand running through his ridiculous head of hair, tugging gently as Steve moaned softly into his mouth, taking his time and leisurely making a few stops on his way down Steve’s body; a hickey on his neck, a few nips on his collarbone as his body jerks, flicking his nipples and lingering there a few moments, petting his chest and sides, getting him thoroughly worked up before finally making his way down, following the narrow strip of hair down to his crotch then continued to kiss and nip everywhere other than his leaking dick. Steve made a sound of frustration, hips tilting up into nothing. 

“C’mon babe, please?” 

Jonathan smiles into the crease of his thigh, kissing there once before looking up. Steve's eyes were dark and hooded, head tilted up (he must have shoved another pillow under there while Jonathan was busy) and panting down at him in anticipation.

That’s more like it.

Jonathan rubs his nose against his leaking shaft as it jerks, Steve inhaling sharply as Jonathan licks up one side of him and takes him into his mouth.

“God, finally,” Steve groans. Jonathan tugs on his balls in retaliation and Steve yelps as more precum slips out, Jonathan happily lapping away at it as Steve pants.

“God damn, you are vicious,” Steve gasped down at him, half in awe. Jonathan pulled back, mouthing and running his tongue over the slit on his dick, looked up as best he could and smiled around his dick before taking him in fully, or up to where his gag reflex allowed him to, his hand compensating for the rest of the length.

“Oh shit,” Steve hissed and tried valiantly to keep his hips still while Jonathan worked, slowly. He couldn’t risk Steve blowing his load now just as they were getting to the good stuff. All the while, Jonathan’s right hand was busy rubbing at his inner thighs, playing with his balls and eventually pressing down at his perineum. Steve jerked and let out a soft moan as Jonathan rubbed his thumb gently over his hole, feeling it clench sporadically as Steve shivers.

Jonathan pulled off but kept a grip on him, one hand slowly jerking him and watched Steve as he rubbed over the puckered skin of his hole again, feeling it twitch and Steve breathing hard and gnawing on his lower lip, his eyes darting wildly over Jonathan’s face, almost pleading. Jonathan smiles.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

With that, Jonathan opened the bottle of lube he’d grabbed on his way down and coated his fingers, kissing Steve’s inner thighs and hips and encouraging him to shift his knees up over Jonathan’s shoulders to plant his feet on the bed. Pressing a kiss down to his dick, Jonathan began to rub his wet fingers around Steve’s hole, gently putting pressure there. Steve writhed and bucked like he was impatient for Jonathan to get on with it, which is fair, he supposes.

Then he starts to beg.

“God, please, babe,  _ c’mon _ , please,”

That sends a shiver down his spine, almost making him reconsider any reservations to go slow for Steve’s sake all to hell but he settles for working his index finger slowly into Steve as the man gasps at the intrusion, squirming. He pauses when he gets up to the first knuckle, waits for Steve to get used to the feeling before slowly working his way into his second knuckle and stops. His free hand skimming across the back of Steve’s knees, his thighs, pressing soft kisses there, he says, “Okay?”

Steve releases his red bitten lips, exhales a soft “Yeah,” and nods at Jonathan to keep going. Jonathan starts thrusting his finger slowly, getting Steve used to the feeling before going further.

“How do you feel?” he asks, curious.

“It’s… Weird. But. Good.” 

Jonathan nods, reminding Steve (and himself) to let him know when he wants to stop or if it hurts. He waits for Steve to look him in the eye and nod in understanding because Jonathan isn’t messing around with this, before Jonathan kisses the inside of his thigh and continues to slowly drive Steve crazy.

Jonathan added more lube, then blew him a bit more before working his second finger in. Steve let out a few curses and a choked moan, clenching down tightly. Jonathan asked again if he was sure he wanted to keep going, worried about the furrow of pain he could see as Steve winced, his jaw clenched tight.

“Just.. Burns. A little. I want... Keep- Keep going.”

Jonathan does not. He crawls up carefully alongside Steve, leaving his fingers tucked inside him. The movement does jostle his fingers a little making Steve gasp as Jonathan hovers halfway over him, two fingers of his right hand nestled into his warmth, his left pushing locks of sweaty hair off of Steve’s forehead before kissing him there and asking, softly, “You sure?”

Steve just shoots him an exasperated look. He had relaxed again and was experimentally shifting his hips and biting his lips, muttering, “Come on,” and Jonathan had to kiss him.

“You’re doing so good baby, so good.” Steve flushes at that, rocking against Jonathan’s fingers, his eyes fluttering shut and leaning into him as Jonathan breathes encouragement and praise into his kisses, pushing his fingers into him gently. Then Jonathan changed the angle of his fingers, searching for that soft spongy part when Steve yelped in surprise and his body jerked so hard he almost brained Jonathan with his knee. Worried he went too far, too fast, Jonathan was halfway pulling his fingers out when Steve’s left hand clamped down hard on his arm and glared up at him.

“Jonathan, I love you, but I swear to  _ God _ , if you try to stop now, I will kick you out of this house so fast your head will still be spinning when your ass hits the pavement and I will refuse to fuck you for  _ three whole weeks _ .” Steve growled, looking him dead in the eyes, sweaty and still panting. Jonathan stared back at him, mouth open in half-formed words, taken aback.

“Stop worrying and for fuck’s sake, stop  _ stopping _ . I trust you. Just- trust me, I want this. Want  _ you _ .” Steve, his eyes honest and full of naked want, stopped Jonathan in his tracks. Until he caught the line of exasperation in the way Steve’s mouth settled and chuckled to himself.

“Stop stopping, yeah okay.”

“And stop fucking around down there. I know damn well you know what you’re doing, the hell is this, payback?” Steve, narrow-eyed and clearly thinking back to their first time fucking when Steve was still fumbling through and getting used to the mechanics of things.

Jonathan just smiles sweetly back at him, giving him a chaste peck on the lips.

“Asshole,” Steve grumbled then immediately distracted when Jonathan started scissoring him and working him open carefully, his long dainty eyelashes fluttering against his cheek and mouth going slack. Jonathan kisses him and he reciprocates sloppily with choked off sounds escaping his mouth as he gasped.

“You look so good like this, so beautiful. Look at you. Want to hear you,” he pulls out, ignoring the groan of disappointment, slapped more lube on to slowly work a third finger in. Steve moaned, tilting his hips up and letting out a string of curses as Jonathan took his time, scissoring and opening him up, getting him used to the stretch. Then Jonathan curled his fingers to hit Steve’s prostate again and Steve cried out, his left hand back on Jonathan’s arm in a death grip, as if to make damn sure himself that Jonathan doesn’t entertain any ideas of stopping again. Looking over him, wisps of his messy hair stuck on his sweaty face, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure and flushed halfway down his chest. Jonathan tried to savour all the delicious noises Steve was making. Not that Jonathan has any intention of stopping anymore unless told explicitly so. Three weeks was a  _ long  _ time.

“Love you so much, baby, wanna hear you, you’re doing so good,” As Jonathan continues stroking his prostate. Steve whimpers, jerking his hips up desperately.

“Want you,” Steve pants, looking up at him longingly, eyes black with lust and dick rock hard, bobbing and leaking against the flat of his own stomach. It reminds Jonathan of his own ignored erection as it twitches in response, leaking himself, as if perking up at the acknowledgement of its own existence, finally.

“Please, Jon. I’m ready, I’m  _ so  _ ready. Come on baby, please, want you so much. Need to f-feel you,  _ please _ ,” 

_ Fuck _ .

Steve loved to beg, Jonathan’s never asked, he just does it all on his own. He gets overwhelmed with so much need, he can’t stop the words from spilling out of his mouth. Jonathan can never get enough of it but this is probably the most he’s ever heard from Steve and he’s ever more grateful that this new avenue they’re exploring together will provide more cause for it. The thought of future entanglements excites him but he brings himself back to the task at hand.

Jonathan kisses him long and hard at that, “Okay baby, okay,” he murmurs, scissoring his fingers and stretching him one last time as Steve whimpers helplessly into his mouth, fucking into his hand. He grabs a condom off the nightstand with shaky fingers, clearly knocking some stuff over in his haste but fuck that, he’s busy. He pulls his fingers out of Steve and settled himself between Steve’s legs to quickly roll the condom on, but when Steve let out a low disappointed whine at the loss of his fingers, Jonathan had to grip the bottom of his shaft hard, squeeze his eyes shut to take a few seconds to calm down because he was in serious danger of coming untouched just from watching Steve’s hole clenching around nothing.  _ Jesus. _ He breathed out hard, out through his mouth, in through his nose, pressing his forehead against Steve’s knee then turning to kiss it a few times.

“I know, baby, I know. You look so good, all ready for me. You’ve been so good, baby,” he crawls over Steve’s body, as Steve whines and flushes at the compliments, hands reaching out and grabbing him over his shoulders, shuddering and shifting his hips up needily when Jonathan’s dick brushes his thigh. Jonathan pulls Steve's legs up to cross over his back at the ankles, shoving an errant pillow under the small of Steve’s back to make things easier on them both and leans down to kiss him sloppily as he tries to multitask and pour more lube over his sheathed dick and getting it everywhere.

“Babe, please, Jon, need you,” 

Jonathan lines himself up, leaning on his left arm over Steve’s shoulder for stability and his right holding himself steady, Jonathan watches him closely as he starts to nudge and gently push against his entrance. Steve’s eyes fluttered shut and he exhaled a shuddered breath. Jonathan works his way in slowly, easing him into the stretch. He cups a palm over Steve’s cheek, stroking his thumb there gently as Steve lets out choked off moans, gasping into the air, while Jonathan’s fingers linger over Steve’s sweaty forehead and strokes into his floppy mess of hair, trying to get him to relax into it.

“Steve, baby, you’re doing  _ so good _ . So good for me, baby, just relax, I’ve got you. That’s it baby, breathe for me, good, just like that. All stretched out and ready for me, always so good for me,” they both choked and panted harshly into each other as the wide head of Jonathan’s dick finally breached through his tight entrance, hot muscle clamping firmly down around him. They stayed there a few minutes, Steve sucking in air like a drowning man and Jonathan with his hand clamped mercilessly around the base of his own dick and his eyes squeezed shut, trying to dissuade the orgasm that was threatening to crash over him, overwhelmed by Steve’s warmth clenching and unclenching around his girth.  _ So tight. Jesus _ . Desperately counting his breath and then thinking about baseball, trying to recall what little that he retained from whatever shitty bonding ideas Lonnie had attempted. Just as he was coming around to getting a solid grip on things again, Steve started rolling his hips up, slowly pulling him in with legs pressed over his back. 

“Oh my  _ God _ ,” Jonathan gasped, releasing his grip on his dick and slamming a clenched fist into the mattress. Steve let out a low extended moan and a breathy  _ fuuuuuuuuuuck  _ as Jonathan slowly bottomed out, holding there for dear life with his head hanging down between his trembling arms, bedsheets clenched tightly in his fists near Steve’s head.  _ Fuck. God. So fucking tight _ .

“ _ Shit _ , fuck. You impatient little brat,” Jonathan panted down at him, glaring half-heartedly.

Steve's smile was slight but his eyes were hazy and blissed out as he grins up unrepentantly, blinking slowly as he took in quick shallow breaths. 

“Okay?” Jonathan breathed.

“Oh,  _ yeah _ , yes, very.”

Jonathan reached around and slapped Steve sharp on his ass with the open palm of his hand. His whole body jerked up in response, eyes rolling back when the movement pushed Jonathan deeper into him as he keened.

“Good?”

“ _ So _ good,  _ fuck _ .”

“Good. That was for earlier,” as he straightened up and shifted his knees to readjust them both.

Steve blinked back dazedly, licked his lips and whispered, “More, please,” eyes black and at half-mast, biting into his already ruddy lower lip. Jonathan pulls out slightly before leaning back down on his left arm to meet his lips and lick into his mouth, the descent allowing Jonathan to thrust slowly into him again. Their groans get swallowed into their messy kisses, licking and biting and breathing into each other as Jonathan pulls out and thrusts back in at a slow, sedate pace into his tight, tight heat, again and again, right hand wrapped like a vice around Steve’s hip as Steve pushes up to meet him.

“Fuck Steve, you feel so fucking good. So tight, baby, fuck. Look at you. Look how good you’re taking it.”

Steve whines, hips stuttering while his hands are scrabbling around Jonathan’s back and shoulders as if trying to find purchase.

“God, m-more,  _ please _ , please.” 

That spurs Jonathan into picking up his pace, thrusting faster and then harder into Steve, his knees widening in stance around Steve’s hips to easier maintain the punishing pace he’s ramping up to. Steve had his head thrown back, mouth hanging open as he elicits all kinds of delicious sounds from the back of his throat, eyes shut in bliss as his hands wrap around Jonathan’s broad back, hanging on like there was nowhere else he'd rather be.

It blew Jonathan’s mind a little as he watched Steve writhe and jerk, moaning his name and begging for  _ more  _ and  _ please  _ and  _ yes _ . Steve’s eyes flutter open and he stares up at Jonathan, eyes blown black but shuttered like he doesn’t have the focus to keep them open but unerringly finding Jonathan every time he manages to. Like there was nothing else in the world. Jonathan felt like every emotion he’s ever had was about to explode out of his chest as he felt the warmth vibrate out of his pores and into the tips of his hair, staring down at Steve and taking in everything about Steve that made Steve,  _ Steve _ .  _ His  _ Steve.

Jonathan shivers as a wave of possession washes over him. He knows he can’t keep this up for much longer. He could feel his self-control growing dangerously tenuous so he tilts his hips up on the next thrust, aiming at Steve’s prostate going hard and deep. Steve’s eyes roll into the back of his head as he cries out, back arching and jerking like he couldn’t decide if he was trying to pull away because it was too much or pull him in for more. Jonathan reaches his right hand around his back to where Steve’s ankles are crossed, dislodging one of Steve’s legs to hook it up over his shoulder. Jonathan presses a hand to the back of Steve’s knee and holds it down to his chest, opening him up even more all the while maintaining his punishing pace. The new angle allowed Jonathan to hit Steve’s prostate at almost every thrust, driving Steve wild. Words seem to have abandoned Steve, distilled to simple, unintelligible sounds of pleasure. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes as he sobbed out in pleasure. Jonathan reaches up to cup his face and wipe them away gently, panting, “So fucking beautiful. Look at you. Look how fucking amazing you are. Love you so much.” Steve let out a ragged moan and released a hand from the nail-biting grip he had on Jonathan’s back and reached for his own bobbing and leaking erection to jerk himself off, desperate for release.

Jonathan’s hips stuttered as he slapped Steve’s hand away and pressed it into the mattress above Steve’s head as Steve whined and thrashed a little, holding it there firmly by the wrist.

“No,” Jonathan panted as Steve sobbed in frustration.

“I’ll do it. Now, are you gonna be good?”

Steve nods his head vigorously as he whimpers, “Need to come. Please,” his voice completely wrecked. Jonathan lets go of Steve’s wrist and Steve turns his palm into the sheets, bunching the fabric there into a tight fist.

Jonathan is well aware that Steve could just as easily have ignored him or overpowered him if he really wanted to, his natural athleticism and strength from all his training over the years would favour him here. But Steve lacked the viciousness to physically overpower a person, too kind and soft at heart. Which was why he used to favour psychological taunts over fist fights back when he was still with his old crew. Jonathan was the opposite. What he lacked in physicality, was made up by a deep well of simmering rage, tended and accumulated over years of enduring Lonnie at home and further bullying at school. Jonathan was not a violent person but pushed hard enough into a corner, his flight or fight instinct kicks in, and that once simmering rage overwhelms his entire being and his fists start flying before he even realizes it. He’s seen the rage in Lonnie mirrored within himself and it terrifies him, which is why he often chooses to walk away. It works well enough. Until it doesn’t. He’s learned over the years that some things you just can’t walk away from.

Which brings him to this moment. With Steve naked and debauched under him, willingly giving up control and giving himself over completely at Jonathan’s mercy with implicit trust in his eyes filled with nothing but passion and awe. Jonathan doesn’t fully understand it, feels undeserving of it despite knowing, rationally, that he was being ridiculous. Steve; handsome, popular, charming and so, so pretty, looks at him like he sees everything he is and adores him fiercely anyway.

He cups a gentle hand over Steve’s wet cheek, a mingling of sweat and a few escaped tears tracks, brushes his sweaty hair away from his face and buries his hand in the mess of sweaty hair at the back of Steve’s neck as he lifts Steve up to meet his lips, “I know, baby, I know,” before languidly kissing him deeply as he thrusts hard and deep in a measured pace before picking up the pace again. Steve now has both hands above his head, clenched and scrabbling at the sheets, going out of his mind.

“God, always so good for me, baby. You’re incredible. Could fuck you all day, every day, Christ.” Jonathan felt Steve’s body starting to jerk and tense up, his choked off moans getting higher and he knew Steve was close. Jonathan grit his teeth and aims for Steve’s prostate ruthlessly on every thrust, bending him almost in half as he does. Absently appreciative of Steve’s nimbleness, he brings him just to the edge of the precipice as Steve wailed and thrashed, before grabbing a fistful of Steve’s hair at the nape and pulling hard, biting down at his collarbone. Steve cries out and sobs as he comes explosively, spurting so hard over his stomach and up to his chest that it almost reaches his chin. He clamps down so tightly around Jonathan’s dick as he comes, jerking as the aftershocks race through him that he takes Jonathan right over with him as his hips stutter before coming hard himself with a few aborted thrusts and a deep belly groan, his fingers curling into Steve’s.

They lay there together for a beat, trying to get their breaths back and shivering from the comedown. Jonathan had let go of Steve’s knee, holding himself up with trembling arms and his forehead pressed into Steve’s collarbone as he tried to catch his breath. Steve was sprawled uncoordinatedly beneath him like a puppet with all his strings cut off, panting hard but completely relaxed and unwound like something had been released inside of him. Jonathan licks and kisses at the spot on Steve’s collarbone where he had bitten earlier in apology before carefully easing himself out of Steve. Steve shivers and makes a sad noise at the back of his throat at the loss as Jonathan shifts away to dispose of the condom and grabs a towel to give himself a cursory wipe before gently wiping Steve down and cleaning him off. Jonathan lays back down hovering half over Steve, kissing him sweetly before lacing their hands together where it’s still laid above Steve’s head as Steve pushes back into the kiss, humming happily.

“You were so good, baby. You did so well. Love you, love you so much.”

Jonathan gathers Steve up carefully in his arms and tugs him over into a mirrored approximation of where they started. Jonathan pets his hair and holds him close, tucked under his chin and running a comforting hand down the sweat cooling at Steve’s back. Steve snuggles into him and simply hums back in almost smug satisfaction. Jonathan’s fingers trail after the multitude of small moles littered across Steve’s back, one of those secret Steve things that he cherished.

“So… Was that… Okay?” Jonathan asks hesitantly.

He’s not trying to fish for compliments and it’s clear that Steve was into it but old insecurities are cropping up again and he couldn’t help himself. He just needs the reassurance from Steve that he didn’t get too carried away and also if Steve enjoyed it enough for it to be a recurring thing rather than scratching a one-off itch. For future reference, of course.

“You’re a beast, Byers. A+,” Steve hums, nuzzling into his neck and placing a soft kiss there while Jonathan snorted.

“We need to do that again and soon,” Steve sighs happily, before adding, “Not too soon though, my ass needs more time to recover as much as I wanna jump right back into it,” he chuckles as he shifts and winces slightly.

“Hurts?” Jonathan asks in a worried undertone.

“Just sore is all, stop worrying. It was good. It was fucking  _ amazing _ . You totally wrecked me,” he giggles, petting at Jonathan’s chest and running his fingers smoothly down his sides as Jonathan relaxes back into the mattress, in quiet relief.

“If that was all it took to bring out that side of you, I would’ve asked sooner. You are just full of surprises aren’t you, God damn.” Steve marvels.

Jonathan flushes lightly, “Shut up,” he grumbles and gently pinches Steve at his side as Steve wriggles away playfully just to curl back into him again.

“And technically you  _ didn’t  _ ask, I had to get it out of you myself,” said Jonathan, disgruntled. Steve made a dismissive sound in his throat, shrugged and waved a hand lazily as if to say,  _ semantics _ . 

“So that wasn’t too much?” He needed to know. He knows he can get a little intense. Just. In case. 

“Hell no. It was fucking hot. I was really into it.” Steve sighed wistfully, “How the hell did I get so lucky to score you, huh?” Hugging Jonathan across the chest in a tight embrace and tucking his face into Jonathan's neck.

“How did I?” Jonathan whispered back in commiseration, pulling him in closer and hugging him back just as tight.

“Love you. So much,” Steve whispered.

“Love you too.” Jonathan kisses his hair.

They lay there in a quiet post-orgasmic haze, basking in the afterglow. It was a nice comfortable silence radiating so much contentment that Jonathan let his eyes drift shut, feeling the tiredness in his body and imagined himself laying there forever and not having to worry about anything else ever again. He drifted.

Steve shifted against him and murmured, “Can we order the pizza now? I’m starving.” he complained.

Jonathan rolled his eyes, exasperated and trying not to smile yet failing spectacularly. He sighed.

If only.


End file.
